The Electromancer
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor Decides to take other Two Time Lords out on a Vacation, but Something from a very Far Past has come back to Taunt Him.
1. Prologue - A Thing of Guile

Prologue - A Thing of Guile

* * *

In The caves on where this a Man Walking as alongside is a Dragon, White with Golden strips scattered along the fur body. The Cave is being Illuminated by the Dragon creature. "Have you Consider of Changing your Mind, Doctor?" The Dragon Creature said. "I made this decisions since the beginning, Light." The Doctor Replied. "Nothing will Change my Mind, I am the one who manage to Stop him."

"True." Light Said. "But, Your Beloved Planet." He Stated.

"Light, You can just leave the concern to yourself." The Doctor said.

"I can't be Concern about you?" Light asked. The Doctor didn't respond right away. The Time Lord stops on his track, Light did the same. "I say this is far enough." The Doctor said.

The Doctor took out a tool out of his carrier, and began picking at a wall.

"I still Don't Understand on why not sending him to The Neverwhere." Light said. "Because I stopped him, captured him, and decided on how I am gonna Punish him. Besides That is Unmerciful of me to do that now is it." The Doctor said.

"Of Course." Light Said.

The Doctor Stops picking at the wall which made a hole bigger than average human head, he placed the tool on the ground. The Time Lord reach to his carrier and took out a large transparent yellow Stone and Wedged it to the hole he made so it won't fall to the ground, the he just stared to the stone.

"Do You Think he could hear us?" The Doctor asked. "I have Doubts that he couldn't." Light replied back. The Doctor turns his head to look at The Bipedal Dragon. "He's My Friend." The Doctor said.

"I know, and that is probably the main reason on why he didn't kill you." Light Said as he put his hand on The Doctor's Shoulder. Light then look at The Stone that is planted in the wall then look back at The Time Lord. "Come on We should Go."

The Doctor and Light began walking to the Direction on where they came from. Light's Illumination began moving away slowly to the point when everything is pitch black.

* * *

The Present Day a Dragon similar to Light flew down to the entrance of the cave That Light and The Doctor previously was few decades ago. The Dragon picks up a wide and quite a long wooden stick and lit it up by the breath of his fire, Then began to walk towards the entrance of the cave.

The Cave which the Furry Dragon walking along in the pathway staying the left side of the wall, It continued walking along until it found the stone that was planted by The Doctor. The Dragon jabbed The Stick to the wall where the Stone is, and began digging it out.

"Time!" A Voice yelled out. The Dragon looks at the direction on where the voice came from and what appears to be The same one that was with The Doctor long time ago. "Light. You shouldn't be here." Time said.

"I Should tell you that." Light Replied as he took couple steps forward. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What you think, Light? I think that Lembence, deserves better punishment than this." Time replied, as he continued on digging the stone out.

"If you mean The Lightning. Yes I know, But The Doctor suggest this." Time Said. "Of course, It always the Time Lord. You know? Narcissus and Morpheus is right: You always take The Doctor's Side." Time Said.

"Because What he said Opened my Mind: He always clean up _Our_ Mess." Light said crossing his arms. Time Let out a scoff, I successfully to pull the stone out the wall. "Cleaning our mess, Well I am Cleaning his." Time Said.

Out of nowhere Time Got Electrocuted by the stone which he dropped to the ground. Bolts of golden Electricity began to form out of the Imprison Stone. Light Immediately got scared and started flying away.

Once he reached outside, a Bolt of Electricity shot out of the Cave and Struck Light, causing Light to tumbling down the hill, and landed on the ground.

A Golden Fur Bipedal Dragon Landed in Front of Light, as Light struggles to get but couldn't. He looks up at The Complete Gold Dragon as it looks at him. "Hello My So called Brother, Long Time no see. Light Began breathing heavily a bit. "Lightning.." Light said.

"Man It is good to be out." Lightning said as it stretches its arms and legs. "Well you free, so you can just leave this World, and we will pretend that we never saw each other." Time Suggested.

"We Could, but I want to know is. Where's The Doctor?" The Lightning said.

"I Don't know." Time Said replied right away. "Oh Come On Light, Don't give me that." The Lightning said dropping his shoulders, also giving a frowning face. "We know pretty well that you know where The Time Lord is."

"Well Sucks to be you, I really don't know." Light said. "I last saw him in my Dimension that's it. He could be anywhere."

"That's how he is." Lightning said letting out a sigh. "I remember He tells me that he wanted to see the Universe since he was young."

The Lightning turns around and took couple of steps. "But there is one thing that I know that you don't know." He said as he turns around and looks at his 'Brother'

"I have a Scent of a Gallifreyan." He said with a smile and began to laugh, after that he Took off flying leaving Light looking Horrified. He looks down on the ground still in quite of pain from the shock. "Doctor, I am So Sorry. I have Failed you."


	2. Alto Mare Part 1

Chapter 1: Alto Mare Part 1

* * *

Alto Mare, A City in The Johto Region. As The Day is Sunny and Warm with cool Breeze blowing along the city. Residents are all about with their Pokemons. The Doctor is seen Punting Romana along in the Canal as she reads a book. "Learning about this City, is actually very extraordinary." Romana said.

"Oh Really know? Like What?" The Doctor asked. "Well Like The Guardians of Alto Mare." Romana stated. "I do wonder as something like being a Protector of this city that makes me wonder. Are You one of The Guardians of Alto Mare?" The President of Gallifrey asked.

"Absolutely...Am." The Doctor said. Romana let out a small chuckle, as she shakes here heard softly. She looks back at her book. "Only Partly though." The Renegade Said.

"Partly?" Romana spoke sounding confused. "You thought that I took Full Credit now did you?" The Doctor Rhetorically asking a question. "The Word Guardian is Plural for a reason Romana."

"Ah Yes, It says, Latios and Latias." Romana stated from what she is reading from the book. "But Not You."

"Yeah I let them took all the Credit." The Doctor said.

"Well, I do enjoy The Outdoors of this World. seems so Brightly." Romana said as she admire The City as she can see. "It's Spring if you wondering on what season it is." The Doctor said.

"That Explains it." Romana said. "Wondering if Sentrix is doing well."

"Highly Doubt that." The Doctor said.

* * *

Sentrix is walking along in the path where other residents are walking along the pathways in the small neighborhood. He crossover a bridge and he spotted The Two Time Lords on the canal. "Doctor, Romana." Sentrix yelled out. They both look at where the voice came from. "Oh it seems this city got Small." The Doctor said. Romana waves her arm.

"I don't see the point of this place." Sentrix said. "Of course you will say that." The Doctor said. "Time Lord really do need ot get out I mean come on."

Romana Shifted the boat causing The Doctor lose balance, and fall overboard. Sentrix and Romana began to laugh at the Renegade as he climbing out of the canal.

* * *

In The Unova Region. The Lightning is flying over head looking down below. "This World didn't seems to change that much over the centuries before my imprisonment." He said.

He Spotted something that he recognized, he smiles and swoop down below. The Lightning landed behind a tree. "I knew it. Team Plasma." Lightning said.

Back at where the cave is. Time Staggers out of the entrance he looks down, and see Light below the hill laying on the ground. Time Flew down close to the White and gold fur Dragon. "Light.." Time Called out. "Where's Lightning?" He asked.

"He Flew away, looking for The Doctor." Light replied. Time Helped up Light to his feet. "We need to find him before Lightning does."


	3. Alto Mare Part 2

Chapter 2: Alto Mare Part 2

* * *

"That was not cool of you to do that, expectantly coming from The President of Gallifrey." The Doctor said. "Then Don't be Criticizing." Romana said.

"Ha." The Doctor said. "So where we off to know?" Romana said.

"Well Anywhere." The Doctor replied. "See Ya."

The Doctor Took off Running just leaving The President and The Cardinal behind. "Doctor, Where are you going?" Romana asked. The Doctor turns around and gave a shrug to Romana's Question then turned back an continued walking.

In the open view of the city, The Doctor found a Faucet seems it is for Pokemon that want a good rinse. The Renegade Time Lord Turn on the faucet which water began pouring out to the ground which is a drain below the faucet.

He stick his hand in the pouring water and washing is face. Once he finsihed he turns off the faucet then he see someone holding a towl to him. It appears to be a girl with brown hair, wearing a green shirt and short skirt, wearin long black socks and pink shoes.

The Doctor takes the towl from her. "Thank you." He said. Began drying his his face with the towl.

Once he finished, he handed the cloth back to the girl. Which he took it from The Time Lord's Hand. "Wait a Minute, You look awfully Familiar." He said

The Girl just smiles and walks away, leaving The Doctor very Confused. "Ok that was weird." The Doctor Said.

The Doctor Decided to follow her to whatever the leads him to be.

"I still find it odd that he just left us." Romana said in confusment. "Was he always like this?" Sentrix asked.

"No, I mean I guess so. His child nature is Still there. I guess that he seems more eccentric?" Romana replied.

"So, what can we do?" Sentrix asked. We actually came here to explore more deep into The Multiverse." He said

"I know. But I will say that all we can do is to know just look for The Doctor." Romana Said.

In The Alto Mare Museum. The Girl That The Doctor seen before. She went to a man who have a white beared. She whispered something to the man and pointed out to The Doctor Who just entered in the museum. "Oh I see then, you can go on now." He said.

The Girl just ran off and the man began walking towards the Time Lord.

The Doctor notice the man walking towards him. "Oh hello there." He said.

"Hello, welcome to the museum as I am The Curator." The man introduces himself. "Oh Fantastic, Soon I probably be a curator." The Doctor Said.

You look familiar by the way." The Time Lord said. "Well I am.."

"Wait Don't tell me." The Doctor said cutting the man off. The Doctor examines The Curator. "Yes It's coming clear to me now." He said.

For a few seconds. The Time Lord finally got it. "Oh of course you are Lorenzo." He said

Lorenzo smiles. "Good to see you again, Doctor."

"Yeah, sorry about that it seems that The Nueral Block is still effecting my Brain." The Doctor said.

"The What?" Lorenzo asked in confusion. "Never Mind" The Doctor said.

"Well it seems that you change your face again." Lorenzo said. "Yeah speaking of that. How did you know it was me?" The Doctor asked.

"Well.."

"Wait let me guess: The One who I followed to here is your granddaughter." The Doctor said, purposely cut Leronzo again.

"Well it's actually Latias looking like my granddaughter." Lorenzo explained.

"That Sly Girl." The Doctor said. "Do you want to see her?" Lorenzo asked. "Sure, why not." The Time Lord replied.

Outside of Alto Mare. Sentrix and Romana asking reaidents one by one on where The Renegade is last seen, but with no luck. The Fact is The two Time Lords have no experience on how to interact like Humans. They both meet up in one spot.

"Anything?" Romana asked. "Nope." Sentrix Replied. "They mostly gave me a look like they have no idea what I was talking about."

"Yeah same for me as well." Romana said. "Where The Doctor could be?"

"I might know The Doctor Might be." A voice said. The Two Gallifreyans look at where the voice came from and what appears to be the same girl that The Doctor saw earlier.

The Doctor and Lorenzo came in a forest like place lit up by a blue hue light . "Ah The Secret Garden. It has been a while once I saw this place." The Doctor said.

"They will be very happy to see you again." Said Lorenzo. "They all will be. But I am not their God." The Doctor said.

Latias fly by towards The Time Lord and The Human. She seems very happy to see The Time Lord. "It's good to see you Latias." The Doctor said as he pet her head.

"She is really Happy." Lorenzo stated. "She sure is. Such a Young One." The Doctor. "Where is your Brother, Latias?" He asked.

The Legendary Pokemon Grabbed The Time Lord's hand, and began leading the way.

In the depths of The Secret Garden. Latios seems to found a Furry White and Gold Dragon creature laying on the ground. Half of the upper body in the pond.

The Sound of Latias can be herd in the distance. Latios Replied back.

In a few minutes They both arrived in the area, Latias and The Doctor seen the Dragon laying on the ground. "Light!?" The Doctor said in surprise tone.


	4. Dragons

Chapter 3: Dragons

* * *

A Girl and The Two Time Lords; Romana and Sentrix walks in the Museum. "Grandfather!" The girl calling out.

Lorenzo came out of the door way in the upper level and spotted his granddaughter and the other two. "Oh Bianca, you here." He said. "Who are they?" He asked.

"They seems to know The Doctor, they are looking for him." Bianca Replied.

"Oh come with me, I know where he is." Lorenzo said.

In the Secret Garden, The Doctor began walking towards The White and golden Dragon muttering its name quitly.

The Doctor placed his hand on the side of Light's Face, The Dragon look at the direction where its face is being touche and see The Time Lord.

"Doctor.." Light spoken. "What happened to you?" The Time Lord asked Worriedly.

Light Struggles to sit upward that he have to grab The Doctor by the arm. "It is The Lightning, It escaped." Light replied.

The Time Lord began to look horrified on his face. "How?" Asked The Doctor.

"Time. it was trying to send it to The Neverwhere but failed when The Lightning did a stealth attack." Light replied. "It is Captured by Team Plasma. Doctor it is only up to you."

Once Light sai that it passed out. The Doctor Stood up to his feet and turns around.

Latias floats in front of The Time Lord looking worried. "Don't worry Light is fine he just need to rest." The Doctor said with a Slight smile on his face and patting Latias Head.

"Now you two, I want you guys to make meeting with all The Legendaries, this is a Request from The Doctor." The Time Lord said. "Can you do that?" He asked.

The Eon Duo gave a nod in reply. The Doctor hugs both of them. "thank you guys." The Time Lord said.

Latios and Latias trills in happiness in their tone. The Doctor breaks the hug. "love you guys too." He said.

The Doctor began walking backwards still looking at The Eon Duo, then as he turns around he picked up his Walking speed.

The Doctor met up with the others. "Romana, Sentrix." The Doctor. "Doctor, why did you just wandered off like that?" Romana asked.

"To Explore." The Doctor replied. "Oh and it is good to see you Bianca."

"It's good to see you to Doctor." Bianca said. "Yes it has." Said The Doctor. "Can I ask you a Favor from you two?" The Time Lord asked.

"Sure Thing Doctor anything." Lorenzo said. "There is a Dragon Creature that seeks attention. He is really nice and you will love him." The Doctor Said.

"Sure." Bianca said. "Thank you." The Doctor said.

The all began departed seprate ways. The other Two Time Lords follows The Renegade. "Doctor, What's going on?" Sentrix asked.

"You will soon find out." The Doctor replied.

They walk from the Museum to a area where there are rows a books. "Romana, you're curious about The history of this city am i right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah That's right." Lady President of Gallifrey Replied. The Doctor Takes a book out of the shelf. "Well, I'm Part of the History." He said.

"I knew it." Romana commented. "Where're we going now?" Sentrix asked.

"To The TARDIS." The Doctor Replied as he began walking, the other two follows him.

In The TARDIS, The Three Time Lords walks in the ship. The Doctor walks to the console seeming to have a bit of trouble to get it started. "Not Being a Type 40 TARDIS is really annoying." The Doctor said.

Sentrix Gave a sigh and walks towards the console next to The Renegade. "Where are you trying to go?" He asked.

"Well Some where is a Dimension, and I wonder can The Meta Circuit can do that?" The Doctor Said.

"Doctor,.. Shush with underestimating the higher quality of the TARDIS." Romana said.

The Doctor Mutters under is breath. "Now, Do you know on what coordinace to this Dimension it is." Romana asked.

In the Pocket Dimension where all of The Legendary Pokemons from all regions gathered together that The Doctor requested.

The TARDIS Materializes in the area surrounding by the Legendaries. The Doctor is the first one to step out of the Time Machine.

The Legendary Pokemons looks kinda surprised to see The Time Lord except Latios and Latias.

"Lord Doctor, good to see you again." Arceus spoken.

"Lord? When did you start usingLord?" The Doctor asked.

"Just Now." Arceus Replied.

"I see well anyway. You all are wondering on why I gathered you here." The Doctor said. "Pretty much." Dialga said.

"Hush." The Doctor said to Dialga. "I will say that The Lightning escape." He continued.

Portion of The Legendary Pokemons seems to not like on what they hear. "Now Some of you don't know what I am Talking about." The Doctor said.

The Time Lord Sat down on the ground legs crossed and have the book on his lap. "That's Why I am going to tell you all a story." He said

He Opens the book that is about his history and began reading it.

* * *

 **I wanted the Flashback to be a separate chapter.**


	5. The Legend of The Lightning

Chapter 4: The Legend of The Lightning

* * *

In the point of time where the universe was quite small. There was the Elementals; Sentient creatures of Concept. One of The Concept is known as 'The Lightning'.

A Arrogant one, Terrorizing The Lives of Pokemons for its own Games.

Light: one of the other Concept. With a Big Heart and Closest Friend of mine, came to me and told me the situation that they are dealing with, and they need my help.

I was In my 8th Regeneration, when I came face to face With The Electromancer, We do have a Quite a history.

Me and The others manage to finally caught him with in few days.

The Creature is flying around in a clear globe in a Eletrical form trying to find in mean of escape it stops and changed back once

The golden Dragon spotted the Time Lord walking towards it. "You Come here to gloat?" It asked.

"No." The Time Lord replied. "I'm ashamed of you, Lightning."

"Oh, does that mean Our Friendship is over?" Lightning asked. "I don't want it come to a end."

"Then why do this?" The Doctor asked demand like.

"Personal Reasons." Lightning Replied.

"I suggest sending him to the Neverwhere." Light spoken.

"Why suggest that, brother?" Lightning asked.

Light didn't replied to the question, it just shook its head and Turns around to face another direction. "Sorry to say, but you have been disowned." The Doctor Spoken.

"Now they look at me like I am a Embarrassment." Lightning stated.

Light turns its head to look at The Time Lord. "So, Doctor about that Neverwhere?" Light brung up the topic.

The 8th Doctor gives a thinking look on his face for a few seconds to the point that he made a decision. "Well?" Light said sounding impatient.

"We don't send it to The Neverwhere." The Time Lord Replied.

The Reply Shock both Light and The Lightning. "What?" Light said in surprised.

"I say That The Lightning shouldn't deserve this kind of punishment." The Doctor said.

"Oh spear my from your pity and just make me disappear." The Lightning said.

"I Agree more." Light said. the Doctor turns to the direction at where light is. "Look Light, I know you are Angry, and it should never be part of your Nature. But want Vengeance, What does that makes you? Another Arrogant Element?" The Doctor Scolded.

From The Time Lord's Lecture, Light have came to its senses. The Furr Dragon just flew away.

"So tell me Doctor: If you are not gonna send me to The Neverwhere, you gonna let me go?" Lightning asked.

"No." The Doctor Replied. "But at lease your Punishment is Merciful."

The Time Lord Began walking away. The Lightning just sat down on the spot inside the sphere.

Later Time. The Doctor and Light came back as The Doctor does seems to be holding something. "Took you long enough." The Lightning said.

The Golden Dragon notice something in The Time Lord's Hand. "Oh What you got in your han there, Doctor?" It asked

"Your Prison." The Doctor Replied. "You will remain in the order of the elementals." He Continued.

"But it's just a stone." Lightning said.

"Oh but this is not a Ordinary stone." The Doctor said. Light grabbed the stone. "This Object Conducts Eletricity, the core is Magnet so it will pull you in." Light explained.

And how you gonna do that?" Lightning said that with a smile.

Out of nowhere Light Threw the Stone at The Golden Dragon. the Sphere Shattered, once it landed on The Lightning. It immediately being sucked in Then The Stone dropped to the ground with the piled of Shard Glass.

"That seems unnecessary." The Doctor Commented. "We all Know that he will just escape besides, it is not just a Elemental but a Electromancer." Light said in defense, as it picked up the stone. "So Now what?" It asked.


	6. Face It

Chapter 5: Face It

* * *

The Doctor Closed The Book after telling his Legend that happened. "My Omega, That is some quite a story there." Romana said. "When did this happened?" Sentrix asked.

"The Dark Times." The Doctor Replied as he got up to his feet.

"Since Lightning is now escaped according to Light. I fear it will all happen again so many years ago." The Doctor said.

"What are you gonna do?" One of the legendary asked. "I am gonna confront it." The Doctor Replied.

"What?" They all said at the same time from the Reply. "That is Crazy talk." Sentrix said. "I guess you don't know me that very much then." The Doctor replied.

"That Man is Right, Doctor." Arceus agrees with the Time Lord Cardinal. "What if Lightning kills you?"

"It won't kill me." The Renegade Time Lord Replied. "And How you know that?" Arceus Questions The Doctor.

"Look, I know this seems hard to believe but The Lightning and I, We're Friends." The Doctor said. "Were Friends." Dialga corrected.

"Look, Lightning Didn't killed me, it had a lot of chances on doing so but it didn't." The Doctor explained.

"So What you gonna do now?" Romana asked. "Like I said I'm gonna look for The Lightning and Confront it." The Renegade Time Lord Replied.

"But it's obvious that it doesn't know where you are." Romana Stated. "Oh It Knows." The Doctor Corrected Romana as he turns around to face her.

"Okay, How?" Sentrix Softly Demanded. "If The Pet and The Owner Got Separated and Lost how does that Pet find its Owner?" The Doctor asked.

"By Scent of Course." Dialga Replied wisely. "Bingo." The Doctor yelled out. "But I still doubt that he will come towards me." He claimed.

"And What make you think of that?" Romana asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Because we are that close." The Renegade Time Lord Replied. "He knows that I will go After it, and That I will do right now." The Doctor began running towards The TARDIS.

"But you don't know where this Lighting is." Sentrix claimed. "Oh But I know someone who does know." The Doctor said. "Now come on."

The Two Time Lords look at each other then they both walk in the TARDIS. The door closes then it began taking off.

In The Secret Gardens where Lorenzo and Bianca is attending The Gold and White fur Dragon, That The Doctor told him do. "Never seen any creature like this.." Bianca commented.

"I wonder what kind of mess he is in this time." Lorenzo said.

"Oh Lorenzo, It's a Mess that Is Impossible." A Voice said that appears to be The Doctor, who just came right towards them.

Lorenzo and Bianca both look and Surprised to The Doctor to return back. "Doctor, What are you doing here?"

"I Just need to ask Light something." The Time Lord Replied.

"The Answer is No." Light Respond.

"You don't even know what I am going to ask." The Doctor said. " You gonna ask to where The Lightning is." Light said.

The Doctor actually looked empressed from it. "You know me very well." He commented. "You Will die. If you find it." Light said. "This Whole World will die if I don't." The Doctor said with a bit of exaggeration. "Light, Please you must tell me. Where is The Lightning?" He said.

* * *

What are you doing here? Why Are You Still Here? You have a Chance to leave now, Leave before The Time Lord finds out where you are.

He'll Never Know.

That's true but soon he will, He is a Man of The Impossible and you know that, you know that since Childhood.

Yes, I am very aware.

Then Leave this World.

I am Not Afraid of him.

Good, you shouldn't be as he Pity you

I didn't ask for his pity.

Nor. his Mercy? You will rather receive ungrateful Punishment from your own kind. Or Have a Merciful Mortal that still Forgive you.

Your Choice

The Lightning Wakes up from the experience It just Had looking around like it doesn't recognize it for a moment It began hearing foot steps that approaches the cell That The Lightning is in.

It a appears to be a tall man with green hair have a cane, also wearing some kind of eye patch on his eye. "You have a visitor." He said.

"From Whom?" The Electromancer asked.

In The Unova Region The Doctor is on the Property of Team Plasma. Romana catched up to The Renegade Time Lord. "Doctor, Doctor can you just Wait for a moment." Romana said as she stops on The Doctor's Track. "What is it, Romana?" He asked.

"What if Light is right? That this Lightning will just kill you straight on?" Romana Theorize. "Romana, You Don't even what's been going on with The Elementals, I am The only Mortal that know a lot about them." The Doctor Replied.

He began to continue walking towards the direction to Team Plasma's Base. "What are you gonna do?" She asked a different question. "Since Light told me That The Lightning is being held by Team Plasma which is on purpose." The Doctor Replied.

"You Know it's a Trap?" Romana commented. "Yea, anyways I will Confront it and just tell it to leave this world without any harm and it is a job well done." The Doctor explained.

"What if It doesn't go as well as you planned?" Romana questions/

The Doctor Stops at his tracks as he looks at the Time Lady. He reach in his pocket and took out a glowing gold crystal like stone. "What is it?" Romana asked.

"A Chrononite, another Method of Time Travel, known knows where they are coming from not even Time Itself." The Doctor Explained. "If The Lightning refused to leave then I will make it leave."

The Doctor Continue on walking towards the building, all that Romana can do is to follow The Doctor.


	7. The Final Stand

Chapter 6: _The Final Stand_

* * *

The Doctor and Romana manage to enter The building without being noticed. The Doctor looks around to see no other souls around. "I got a bad feeling about this." Romana said breaking the silence. "Good, I am not the only one who is having that feeling." The Doctor Replied.

For a Few Moments of The Two Time Lords Walking. Then out of nowhere a group of Pokemons Came down upon the two Gallifreyan, surrounding them.

Then The Team Plasma Grunts began to come out of their hiding hole. "Oh A Sneaky Trap didn't see that coming." The Doctor said Sarcastically.

"What can we say, Doctor, You have been becoming predictable." A Voice said, and what appears to be The Leader of The Group. "Ah Ghetsis, long time no see." The Doctor said.

"Yes, you have with your Face Changed." Ghetsis commented. "And No matter that the Faces I have you still Recognize me." The Doctor said.

"Like I said Doctor, You are just Predictable." Ghetsis said. "Predictable? I Understand Impossible but Predictable?" Romana question. "Even Know That The Doctor and his People; The Renegades I should Clarify, are Enemy to us, but You, The Doctor, The Child Who Friends with The Legendaries." Ghetsis explained.

"I am not The Only one." The Doctor replied. "Oh But you are the first, With the interaction of The Pokemons, You're just like N." Ghetsis said.

"Oh So That's it, That's Why You can't get rid of me this entire time because I am Like Him." The Doctor said as he Understood. "Or The Fact he is like Me? So Does that make you scared of Him?

"What Makes you think I am Scared of you, Doctor?" Ghetsis questions The Time Lord's Theory. "Well, It Obvious, this not just you but the leaders from the other group, all the grunts have to do all the work when it comes to Facing a Time Lord; Powerful Beings just like The Legendaries." The Doctor Replied.

"Matter of Fact let's give them around of applause for their bravery." The Doctor said he began clapping with his hands, as Romana do the same just to roll on what The Doctor is going to. "Doctor, you know what we are here for." Romana said.

"I Know." The Doctor Replied to Romana. "Ghetsis, I wanted to See..." The Doctor gonna finish his request but saw The Electromancer walking the room where everybody is. "Doctor" The Lightning said spotting The Time Lord who it haven't seen for a very long time.

"So you Recognize me?" The Doctor asked. "Please, even know the Time Lords can changed their appearance, it's the Aura that is still be the same." The Lightning said.

"Now you know that I am here, what you gonna do? Try to Imprison me again?" The Lightning asked.

"No." The Doctor replied. "In matter of fact: I am letting you go, I just want you to leave this world."

"That's It?" The Lightning questions it. "yeah that is it." The Doctor confirming it. The Lightning at every mortal creatures in the room. "There is one thing that is bothering me, Doctor."

"Oh I bet there will be." The Doctor commented.

"From The Trouble that these humans have caused so much trouble but you forgive them as I do something bad I get Punished?" The Lightning stated.

"That is none of your Concern, Lightning." The Doctor said. "I get Punished and these Creatures of this world don't?" The Lightning keep stating on.

"Look, My hands were tied, You think they will just let me go at that point? We were both in a tight situation." The Doctor said.

The Lightning began walking towards The Time Lord as The Doctor walking backwards, he notice that spotty electricity swerves around its body. "Lightning, I am Giving you a Chance to leave, you could just kill me later." The Doctor said. He slowly takes the stone out of his pocket.

"Oh I'm not gonna Kill you. You know that I can't never kill you." The Lightning replied. "Then what are you gonna do?" The Doctor asked.

"Have Suffer That I have." The Lightning replied, sternly. "Ok Maybe it time to RUN." The Doctor said as The Lightning Shot a bolt of Electricity at The Spot where The Doctor was which caused an explosion, everybody began running all except Romana and Ghetsis. "You two get out." The Doctor yelled out as he hid.

"Show yourself, Time Lord." Lightning Demanded. "Would it be Better if I didn't." The Doctor Replied. The Lightning shot another bolt at where The Voice came from, with a explosion, The Doctor is not insight. "I will destroy this entire place, if I have to." The Lightning said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I find it Low Barring." The Doctor commented. A Explosion happened from the caused of The Bolt of Electricity.

The Lightning can see The Time Lord in open view. "Stay there is you like, It will not prevent your fate." The Lightning said. "You're Firing at an unarmed Man, Do you have any ideas How Unsporting That Is?" The Doctor stated.

Another Explosion happened close to The Doctor. "Clearly you do." The Time Lord commented.

"Doctor!" Ghetsis called out. "Ghetsis, I told you to get out of here." The Doctor said.

The Gold Glowing Dragon look at Ghetsis. "Team Plasma Falls." The Lightning said as it aimed at The Leader. "NO!" The Doctor cried out as he intercepted between them, he pushed Ghetsis out of the way as The Time Lord got shot from the bolt, The Stone he held out began glowing blue, then within few seconds, a wide range that reach towards The Electromancer.

The Energy began forming around The Time Lord and The Entity in a sphere.

The Sphere explodes in huge range spreading. Then everything went into complete silence.


	8. Epilogue - A Man of Kosher

Epilogue - _A Man of Kosher_

* * *

Ghetsis is Gaining Conscious, from the events from what happened, He notice that place is nothing but Silence. He looked around, and see the place in total destruction like a Tornado have been through here.

He also spotted The Time Lady; Romana who is just sitting down. He notice That The Doctor is not with her. "Where is The Doctor?" He asked.

"He's gone." Romana replied, though she doesn't want to believe it. "But ever The Doctor did he did it, He saved us all, or I should say all of you." She stated.

Somewhere The Doctor lies down against a tree, looking unconscious, he wakes up not knowing on what specific spot he is. He took a gander around the area, examining. "Looks like I am still in Unova." He claimed. He got up, as he did so, He began sniffing the air for a couple of times.

"This definitely not in the correct Point of Time I was in. This is when I just Imprisoned The Lighting." The Time Lord stated.

In The Cave when The Doctor come to, He entered in as The Past memories began flooding, He uses his Sonic Screwdriver as a flashlight.

He continue Striding along shining the light all over the place.

You Already know Who I am but the Time in The future, You and I will meet again, Can't tell when, But I will say something that I didn't say to you, Until now, I did this because I forgive you. The reason I imprisoned you is because I am Trying to Protect you.

I know it sounds crazy, but I didn't want you to be sent to The Neverwhere, Nobody is Perfect not even me. The Doctor paused for a moment. He Got up and began walking away.

He stops for a moment, and he turned his head. "Oh and I wasn't Pitying you, I was Being your friend." The Doctor last commented. and then he began walking away.

Out side of The Cave entrance, he looks around and just trying to find out how to return back to his own Time. He then smiles like he got an idea.

Back The Building that was Have destroyed by The Deity. Romana continue walking towards The TARDIS until the sound of a opening, she looked at the direction and began following the sound which appears to be a gab in time and space.

Then a person flung out of the gab to the ground as it closes. She looked amaze that it appears to be The Doctor. The Doctor struggles to get up for a moment. "Thanks Dialga you could have been more gently." He said.

He Spotted The Time Lady which is just looking at him in shock. "Oh hello Romana good to see you again." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Doctor, I thought you were gone." Romana said. "Where did you go?" She asked. The Doctor got up to his feet brushing some dirt off of him. "I was sent back to Time, Long Time before The Humans were around here. I staye on this world for Centries." He replied.

"Centries!?" Romana echoed the last word in surpris. The Doctor gave a nod. "But Why?"

The Doctor gave a shrug. "Well Someone has to defend this world." He replied. "But your other selves." Romana stated.

"I am aware of that, I did first came here in my Fourth Regeneration after that Tails doesn't need me anymore." The Doctor said. "But I decided to stay, because I think this World needs me."

Romana Couldn't help but to smile. "What about the Creature?" She asked.

"Oh The Electromancer is some where out there. I did look for it to see if it on this planet for the first years, but nothing." The Doctor replied.

"I'm just glade that it is all over." Romana said. "Yeah" The Doctor Commented. "Come on, Let's go back to Alto Mare."

* * *

In The Museum where The TARDIS began Materialize, Romana is The First is to step out of the TARDIS, Then The Doctor who just lean against The Time Capsule. "Well All is that over how but we get back to explore more of the place and the rest of the Planet." Romana planned.

The Doctor Nodded slightly. Romana look at The Time Lord and see that something is up with him. "Doctor is Something Wrong?" she asked.

"Romana, I want to Confess something to you: Before, I say this It is obvious that you came To The Thousand Worlds is because I was there, just because it was closer on where Gallifrey used to be at." The Doctor said.

"What are You Trying to Say?" Romana asked. "It's just that you came in a very bad Time, That fact you came to the Pocket Universe That is now taken over by The Species that needed a Home, and Abandoned by The Time Lords.

I was Just Showing my Friend The Thousand Worlds, But you have to come and take that away from him. Romana, It's just I'm not Ready for having a Time Lord to be Companion." He Finishes.

"So, You want me to take you back?" The Time Lady Asked. "No need, In The Future point I was In Hedlix manage to get my TARDIS here." The Doctor replied. "See ya then?"

Romana gave a Faint smile. "Yeah Sure."

Later at the Point in the Secret Gardens The Doctor spotted his own TARDIS, he bagn running towards The Blue Box and began hugging her. "Oh I miss you, old girl." He said,

He unlocks The Door and walks in. He continue walking towards The Console and putting his hand on it.

The Ship gave low tone moan, The Time Lord smiles.

He took out a Small device and held it out. "The Meta Circuit: away to travel around the Multiverse." The Doctor said. He began installing the device to the console. "Criticizing my Type 40, Oh I'll show you." He went over to the lever. "I want you to surprise me, Take me anywhere." The Doctor said as he pulls down the lever as the TARDIS began taking off.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Story based off from**

 _The Eleven_

By Matt Fitton


End file.
